The Basilisk and the Grim
by deadpan riot
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black, brought together to further two family reputations. Will they be able to hold onto their friendship, or will the world tear them apart?  Eventual Lucius/Sirius


a/n: I messed with the ages of the characters, as you'll find out as this story progresses. Here, Sirius is about 6, Andromeda is about 16, and Regulus is about 4. The story's going to be somewhat AU, but hopefully only on a minor scale. Also, this is the first story I've written with (eventual) slash, so bear with me, eh?

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Harry Potter, I'd be a rich British woman, as opposed to a poor American one. Ergo, I don't own it. ;D

Warnings: Rated for eventual language, slash, and general mishief.

Prologue: The Malfoy Ban

Chapter Summary: Sirius is told he can no longer see a certain someone. Note: This is just a preemptive little thing; Lucius will make his appearance next chapter!

* * *

"Mum?" Sirius looked up at his mother apprehensively. Being called into her "study" was never something to look forward to on happy days, and judging by the look in her eyes, this was a decidedly unhappy occasion. He racked his young mind for anything he might have done to upset her, but was currently drawing a blank. The only remotely bad thing he could recall that day was that there was a good chance he'd forgotten to put the cap back on the toothpaste.

Walburga looked down her nose at her son, making good and sure he got the full brunt of her stare. He had to know that she meant what she was about to say, no negotiating. It was for his own good.

"Sirius, I need you to know this is for your own good." She paused, watching the confusion and fear flicker into the boys eyes before continuing. "You will no longer be going over to the Malfoy's for tutoring." She waited for the information to process and the small mouth to open in protest. "Nor-" the single word silenced his protest-in-the-making. "Will young master Malfoy be tutored here." She bent towards him, quite aware of the rebellious look she was receiving. "You two cause quite enough trouble between the two of you for a lifetime, and the family heirlooms need not suffer for it." She gave him a pointed look before straightening back to her almost painfully ridged stance.

Sirius stared abjectly up at his mother, the finality of her tone sending his stomach down to his knees. This wasn't what he'd expected, and it was definatly the last thing he wanted. He thought he'd finally been able to get something good out of one of his mother's schemes, finally gotten a friend, but no. So they may have broken a few things, big deal. Maybe this was the scheme after all, the real scheme. He walked slowly from the room at her dismissal, narrowing his eyes against the tears he knew would come once he felt safely alone.

"And Sirius, do not sulk. Andromeda will be here shortly. Make sure you are presentable for your studies."

He forced out a begrudged 'yes, mother' then made a beeline for his room, determined to seem unaffected until he reached it's safe confines.

"Maybe 'Dromeda can help…" But even as he muttered the futile plan, he knew deep down he'd never see his friend again. Mounting the stairs two at a time, he breezed past his younger brother without taking the slightest notice of him. Regulus stopped to watch as Sirius fled to his room, slamming the door just hard enough to get his anger across.

The dark green bed covers welcomed him as he threw his small body across the large bed, face buried in his arms. Each shuddering intake of breath brought to him the smell of aged velvet and something indistinct and decidedly perfume-y. It was oddly comforting, and soon his tears ceased. Sirius rolled onto his back, scrubbing at the wetness on his face. The ornate ceiling did little to ease the injustice growling inside him, instead it reminded him of his mother: old, dusty, and cracked.

Walburga Black, like the ceiling and everything else in their home, had seen better days. Though ornate and decadent, everything seemed to bear a coating of dust that refused removal. He hated it, hated her, but at the same time felt both love and kinship towards them, these things that he'd known all his life.

"Bloody old hag." A smirk tugged at his lips. He liked the way the insult felt as it rolled off his lips, liked the way it made him sound older. Most of all, he liked how it made him feel less hopeless in his anger. With his emotions settling, Sirius mulled over his current problem: how to get around his mother's Malfoy ban.

"Sirius!" A few quick knocks accompanied the voice, followed by the light creaking of the door as it opened. Regulus's head appeared in the small space between the door and it's frame, dark eyes big as the small boy hung off the handle. "Mum says to make sure you're dressed, and to tell you don't keep Drom'da waiting."

Rolling back onto his stomach, Sirius slipped off the bed, standing with his back to his little brother. "Right. Tell mum I'll be down in a minute." He waited until he heard the door close and his brother's footsteps fade away before turning to look at the door. With a sigh, he went about making himself "presentable".

* * *

Five minutes later found Sirius with his hand on the door to the drawing room, a half-baked plan floating in his young mind. Taking a steadying breath, he knocked once as he'd been taught before entering. His eyes immediately sought and found those of his cousin's, warmth flooding him at the kindness he saw there.

"Hello Sirius dear, how are you today?" As she spoke she patted the space on the couch next to her, a smile on her face the likes of which never graced his mother's.

"'M ok." He sat lightly next to her, fiddling absently with his robes.

The look on her face turned to one of concern. "What's wrong love?" She gently swept the strands of hair that had found their way into his eyes back. "Hm?"

Sirius looked back up at her, his gaze having fallen to the table before them, laden with books. "Mum…Mum says I can't see Lucius anymore." His voice was quiet, the paranoia that his mother was listening creeping up on him.

"Oh? Why not? I thought she was bent on forging a connection with the Malfoy's?"

Sirius shrugged, going back to worrying his clothing. "'Cause we break stuff I guess…."

Andromeda chuckled, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Ah, well, that might be a problem hm? Perhaps if you showed your mother you could behave yourself…." She tilted her head down to his level, a mischievous look momentarily alighting in her eyes. "Or at least, made her _believe_ you were behaving, she'd be willing to reconsider?"

He gave her a weak smile, hope beginning to blossom in his chest. "Maybe…She _does_ always say she wants me to make friends with 'the right people', and she _always _goes on about the Malfoys…"

Andromeda gave his arm a squeeze, pulling him momentarily against herself. "That's the spirit. I'll talk to your mum and dad, see what I can't do eh?" The last part was conveyed via conspiratorial whisper, bringing a grin to Sirius's face.

When she let go to reach towards the stacks of books on the table, he didn't move away from her side where he'd been pulled. She was one of the few people he felt comfortable near, and he liked the safe feeling that manifested in her presence.

"Now, on to the reason you're here." Andromeda held out the object she'd grabbed from the table, her signature lopsided smirk in place. "Chocolate?"

* * *

a/n: Like I said earlier, Lucius makes his appearance next chapter!

until then!

deadpan riot


End file.
